The One You'll Never Forget
by SimcaxSwallow00
Summary: Lucy is a Dangerous Diclonious. Mariko isnt dead in this story. Basicly people will end up being killed. Rated M for later chapters. Multiple pairing and Random characters has been put into the story.


Characters in this chapter:

Kouta

Lucy/Nyuu

Miyu

Nana

Simca

It's raining outside and freezing cold. Simca is walking and doesn't have an umbrella. Her pink hair is blowing in the wind while she shivers. She looks around to find a safe place to get out of the rain but finds nothing. Everything is closed up. That's what happens when you decide to stay out late.

"Kouta…Kouta." A girl with pink hair says while pulling on a boy with brown hair's sleeve.

Simca is too worried about finding a place to get out of the rain, bumps into the other girl, and causes her to fall.

"Oh. I'm really sorry please forgive me." Said Simca as she puts out her hand to help the girl up.

"Nyuu are you alright." Said the boy.

"Kouta." The poor girl cries out as she puts out her arms for a comforting hug. Kouta hugs Nyuu and looks at Simca.

"I…am really sorry. I really didn't mean to. I um…just wasn't paying attention. I hope she isn't hurt." She said.

"Of course she's hurt idiot she's crying." Simca thinks to herself.

"Well you should be more careful and pay attention to where you're walking." He says glaring at her.

Simca glares back and looks at the girl she knocked down. She notices the horns on the girl's head.

"Are those real?" She says as her brown eyes widen. She leans in to touch the horns.

Nyuu looks at her worriedly. A tear falls down her cheek.

"Just leave her alone. You already done enough as it is." Kouta yells at her.

"What the hell I was just asking. No need to yell at me. Plus I don't remember ever asking you anything." She says as she begins to walk away.

Kouta looks at nyuu for a while. "So you didn't turn into Lucy this time." He murmurs to himself.

Nyuu gives him a questionable look and gives him a weak smile. Kouta Smiles back at her.

"Well let's head home." Kouta says while helping her off the ground.

Kouta and Nyuu arrive at the house.

"Welcome home!" a girl with short brown hair says to them with a welcoming smile. "Dinner is also ready." She said.

"I helped too. I think I did pretty well for my second try…I didn't even burn anything." Another girl says with short pink hair. She also has horns on her head.

"Well thank you Miyu-chan and Nana-chan." He says with a smile on his face.

Nyuu runs into the dining room and sits down. The others follow her and they begin to eat.

* * *

Simca finally arrives home. She turns on the light.

"This sucks." She thinks to herself.

Simca opens the refrigerator and notices there's nothing to eat.

"So I guess I'm skipping dinner today. I really need to get a job." She says sighing to herself.

She walks into the bathroom, takes off her clothes, and begins to take a bath.

"This is relaxing." Said Simca

When she was done, she put on a black tank top and a black pair of shorts. She gets into the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

"Nyuu!" Nana says as she gets up from the table. "I'll get that for you." Nana takes nyuu's bowl and walks into the kitchen.

"Are you gonna start washing dishes now Nana-chan? I'll help too." Miyu says following Nana into the kitchen.

Nyuu sees the two girls and follow them. She starts running and trips.

"NYUU." Everyone yells out.

Nana slightly shivers sensing what is happening.

"It's her." She says with her pinkish red eyes widening and she turns around.

Miyu looks at her.

"What do you mean." She says as she looks at the wide-eyed girl behind her.

"It's…its Lucy run away now before you get hurt." Nana yells out.

The girl known as Nyuu but now Lucy begins to stand up. She stares and glares at Nana. Nana glares back at her.

The two Diclonius are standing there with an evil look on there faces.

Miyu begins to have a worried look on her face.

"Please don't fight. Aren't you friends. Please don't." said Miyu

"Stay out of this…please Miyu. This has nothing to do with you." Nana says quickly looking at Miyu then looks back at Lucy.

"If you want to fight me…Lucy then let's go outside." She says glaring at her still.

"I have no interest in fighting you." Lucy says looking away from Nana. Lucy walks outside.

"Nyuu where are you going?" Kouta asks her.

"None of your business." She says turning her back on the others and walks out the door.

* * *

That's the end of chap 1. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
